1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a termite control system in the form of a tube or tubes associated with various types of ground contacting supporting arrangements for buildings by which insecticide can be periodically discharged into the ground area along the surfaces of the support structure for protecting the support structure from attack by subterranean termites with the concepts of the invention being disclosed in three embodiments each of which employ the same principles of operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,248, issued Aug. 31, 1971, discloses a termite control system in which an underground tube system is associated with a concrete slab-type foundation. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,055, issued Oct. 17, 1981, discloses a technique by which an underground tube can be inserted under an existing concrete foundation. The prior patents cited and made of record in the above-mentioned patents and the following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,892; July 15, 1958 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,848; Dec. 8, 1959 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,062; July 11, 1967 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,586; May 26, 1970 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,975; Oct. 7, 1975 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,073; Aug. 23, 1977
While the above discussed and listed patents relate to this field of endeavor, they do not disclose the tube system utilized in this invention.